Evangeline Salvatore/Male!Eva
Evan Salvatore is one of the main male characters on The Vampire Diaries. He is the son of Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers, twin brother of Ezra Salvatore and is a direct descendant of Silas, thus making him the latest descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. He is the distant nephew to Damon and Stefan, descended by their half-brother. He is the husband of Daniel Lockwood. Evan's mother was a hunter, and drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. When she was pregnant with Evan, she doubled her intake of vervain. The amount of vervain that Amanda consumed had an affect on Evan, which caused him to be born with vervain running throughout his blood system. This made his blood toxic to all vampires (as well as werewolf-vampire hybrids) and also gave him natural immunity from the compulsion of vampires. He originally lived with his mother at Greenville, North Carolina, but after a tragic house fire that took her life, Evan moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia to live with his father at the Salvatore Boarding House. He barely escaped the fire alive, and had a number of second and third degree burns scattered along majority of his body, including part of his face. He enrolled herself as a student at the local high school, though had to repeat a year after having a considerable amount of time off school to get treatment for his burns. Roughly four or so years after he moved back in with his father, Stefan Salvatore soon turned up after discovering Elena Gilbert and her shocking resemblance towards Katherine Pierce. The arrival of Stefan also lead to the arrival of his older brother, Damon Salvatore. Evan wasn't told the truth about his relation to the Salvatore brothers, and was instead simply told that they were his "cousins". Damon's dangerous and reckless behavior caused Zach to live in constant fear for his son's life. After Damon's arrival, Zach and Stefan managed to weaken and lock him in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Due to previous mind compulsion, Damon showed that he still had an influence over Caroline Forbes and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill Caroline for her blood, but Zach stopped him. Evan attempted to escape with Caroline, however Damon caught up with him, and in a fit of rage, forcefully fed him his blood before snapping his neck. Due to the vervain in his blood, it affected Evan's transition, and made him a human-vampire hybrid. So far, there has been no known human-vampire hybrids aside from Evan. He is assumed to be the first, and perhaps only one, of his kind, with the full extent and limits of his abilities unknown. In season 5, Evan is captured, along with Damon and Elena, by Wes Maxfield and experimented on due to his human-vampire hybrid status. The harsh experiments conducted on him however, which were initially designed for full vampires, not ''human-vampire hybrids, proved to be too much for him to handle. There was only so much Evan was able to self heal before his body finally gave out, resulting in his death. For the next several months, Evan finds himself trapped on the Other Side. In ''Home, he is able to successfully come back to life when he passes through Bonnie before the Other Side falls apart. Evan is a relative of the Salvatore Family, and a member of the Lockwood Family. Category:TVD Verses Page Category:Verses Page Category:Caity95